Mon Tombeur
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: HHr Songfic POV Hermione. Harry a changé, il est devenu de Don Juan de Poudlard. Il les a toutes mises dans son lit. Toutes ? Non, pas elle.


**Mon tombeur**

**HHr**

**By ToMoYo FaNeL**

§oOo§

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et la chanson « Mon tombeur » à Emma Daumas. Donc, par syllogisme, rien n'est à moi à part la fic .

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikou, alors c'est ma deuxième songfic. Je suis dingue de HP, et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas se rendront compte que mon couple favori est sans aucune hésitation Harry et Hermione. J'ai écrit ce Oneshot en une journée, j'étais trop motivée è.é ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! REVIEWS PLEAZZZZZZZZE !!!

**Rating :** T

§oOo§

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de Poudlard depuis ma première année. Je suis la première dans tous les domaines. Sauf un. Celui dans lequel _il_ excelle. Tout le monde le connaît. Parfois on l'appelle le Survivant parce qu'il a survécu à Voldemort. Il est le garçon le plus célèbre du monde des sorciers. Il est aussi mon meilleur ami… Peut-être celui qui me mènera à ma perte.

Harry Potter.

_Mon tombeur est aussi un voleur_

_Il décroche pas la lune mais se venge sur les cœurs_

_Des petites rêveuses_

_Qui s'accrochent et deviennent malheureuses_

_A l'abri planquées derrière leurs espoirs minables_

_Il hiberne et jouit d'un confort tellement enviable_

Harry a changé depuis deux ans. Il est devenu plus confiant. Un peu trop peut-être. C'est un vrai animal. Il n'y a pas une fille de tout Poudlard qui ne soit pas entrer dans son lit que ça soit, Lavande, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Ginny, même Pansy Parkinson… Pas une seule ? Si, une. Moi. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Est-ce par respect ? Je suis la seule fille qu'il n'ait pas essayé de séduire. Il n'en a pas eu besoin d'ailleurs. Depuis le début je suis amoureuse de lui. En attendant je suis la seule fille qu'il traite avec un certain tact. Les autres, il les séduit, réduit à néant ce qu'elles ont encore de scrupules et finalement, quand il a réussi à voler leur cœur, il les jette. Elles s'accrochent à lui. Désespérément. Mais il est vrai que quand on goûte au paradis, on a sûrement aucune envie de s'en passer. Les filles qu'il abandonne dans leur lit après l'amour se voilent la face, se disent qu'il reviendra avec un petit déjeuner au lit et qu'ils remettront ça encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tous leurs muscles ne puissent plus le leur permettre. Mais c'est un espoir totalement inutile. Un espoir de petite fille, si vous voulez mon avis. Et lui, Harry, n'en a rien à faire. La dévotion des filles dingues de lui, est peu à peu devenu son unique petit confort personnel. Il adore les filles et les filles l'adorent. C'est un Dieu elles sont ses esclaves, qu'il les sacrifie pour son plaisir, elles ne demandent que ça.

_Mon tombeur est aussi un tueur_

_Il a assassiné tous les autres squatteurs_

_De mon cerveau_

_Et occupe sa place bien au chaud_

_Bien logé bien nourri par mes pensées coquines_

_Il s'installe est sur le point de prendre racine_

Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis le début, peut-être. Mais il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'en rendre compte. C'est quand il a commencé à changer que je m'en suis aperçu. Il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence, si j'étais à ce point jalouse de toutes ces filles c'était bien pour une raison. Même en sachant que c'est moi qu'il préfère, j'étais verte de jalousie. Et ses conquêtes le savaient. Toujours à en rajouter en ma présence. Lui, il se contrôlait, je crois même qu'il était gêné que j'assiste à ce spectacle. Il avait du respect à mon égard, oui. Mais quand je disparaissais, je peux vous dire qu'il sautait littéralement sur sa compagne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis que Harry est dans mon esprit, je ne pense à aucun autre homme. J'ai même repoussé Victor Krum, mon plus fervent admirateur. Lui aussi est une célébrité. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je craquais pour lui en quatrième année. Il était tellement mignon et timide que c'en était touchant, vraiment. Il était attentionné, on ne parlait pas beaucoup mais on se comprenait. Et cet été quand je suis allée lui rendre visite en Bulgarie, j'ai bien failli céder à ses avances. Mais je ne pensais qu'à Harry, mon meilleur ami. Le seul qui me faisait à ce point me sentir bien. Il me parlait, il se confiait à moi, il me disait des choses que personne ne savait sur lui, il avait confiance en moi, et c'était réciproque. Je n'aimais que lui. Et ce que je ressentais avec et pour Victor n'égalisait en rien ce que j'éprouvais en la présence de Harry. Alors je suis partie et je me suis excusée auprès de lui.

Il y a Ron aussi. Je pensais réellement être amoureuse de lui. Peut-être que nos inlassables disputes étaient une sorte de tension sexuelle. J'ai cru que j'étais jalouse des filles qu'il aimait. Mais j'ai réalisé que je ne le voyais que comme un frère. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous. Il est amoureux de moi, je le sais. Mais il peut attendre, Harry m'a volé mon cœur… Alors je fais semblant de ne rien voir, que ce soit ses rares témoignages de tendresse ou ses sourires amoureux. Je fais comme si j'étais aveugle. Mais je crois qu'il a tout compris. Après que Harry ait eu une aventure avec sa sœur, il lui en a voulu sur le coup mais il lui a vite pardonné quand Ginny s'est fait consolée par Dean. C'est plutôt à partir du soir où nous avions fait la fête, suite à une victoire au Quidditch. Ce soir là je dévorais Harry des yeux, au bout de cinq ou six verres d'alcool. Je crois même avoir vendu la mèche à Ron pendant qu'une nana, qui avait tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, se trémoussait contre un Harry pas mécontent de son sort… Ah, les mecs ! En tout cas, Ron a compris et depuis il y a comme un froid entre mes deux meilleurs amis. Ron a toujours eu un complexe d'infériorité face à Harry, et si je lui revenais, il n'aurait vraiment rien de plus que lui. Je ne sais pas si ils en ont vraiment parlé, mais Harry a l'air d'avoir compris qu'il serait préférable de l'éviter.

Parfois quand je suis avec lui, je l'écoute d'une oreille et je me laisse aller à un fantasme. Pas plus tard qu'hier, alors qu'on était les derniers dans la salle du cours de métamorphose, il me parlait de Quidditch et moi je me suis imaginée qu'il me prenait sur le bureau de McGonagall. J'en ai rêvé, je l'ai espéré. Ne serait-ce qu'un baiser, je voulais juste goûter moi aussi au paradis. Savourer le goût de sa peau et ses lèvres. Mais je ne tente rien, je le laisse venir. Et quand nous sommes face à face, seuls, qu'à peine vingt centimètres nous séparent, je sens que lui aussi y pense. Ses yeux dévient parfois de mes yeux à ma bouche et je fais mon possible pour qu'il passe à l'action, mais il ne fait rien.

Je suis dingue de lui, plus qu'aucune fille, je ne pense qu'à lui du matin au soir, il m'obsède ! Et puis ce n'est pas juste son sourire, ses yeux, son corps qui m'attirent, contrairement aux autres. Moi je l'aime – oui je l'aime vraiment – pour tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui, pour sa façon de prendre soin de ceux qu'il aime, ou son comportement quand il est avec moi, son courage, sa pureté, sa gentillesse… Je me fiche qu'il soit Potter. Moi je l'aime parce qu'il est Harry. Je crois que c'est foutu, si je comptais l'oublier, il a trop pris racine dans mon cœur et dans ma tête. Il a pris possession de mon âme.

_Et moi je suis tombée sur lui_

_Et j'avoue que depuis_

_Je joue à la groupie_

_Je me fonds dans la masse_

_Et jamais ne me lasse_

_Attendant bien sagement d'être touchée par sa grâce_

Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je suis devenue comme les autres filles. Je suis devenue une de ses groupies. Je suis toujours là, à espérer qu'il me regarde autrement. Qu'il se rende compte que je lui suis dévouée corps et âme, qu'il n'a qu'à faire le premier pas, me tendre la main, et je lui saute dessus, je fait en sorte qu'il ne se lasse jamais de moi.

J'aimerais juste qu'il me voit parmi les autres filles, je voudrais être particulière pour lui. Alors je l'attends, bien sagement. Je me sens parfois pathétique de ressembler à ce point à ces salopes qui lui tournent autour mais je continue de l'attendre comme un petit chien. Je patiente qu'il pose un nouveau regard sur moi.

_Mon tombeur est aussi un voyeur_

_Il se plaît à mater ce qu'il appelle son quatre heures_

_Des petites minettes_

_A qui il fera plus tard tourner la tête_

_Sans remord ni conscience du moindre chagrin_

_Il veut pas faire de mal juste se faire du bien_

Ce que je déteste et qu'il ne se gêne pas de faire en ma présence, c'est quand il « chasse ». Ses yeux vont d'un côté de la pièce à un autre pour trouver sa prochaine victime. Il est avec moi, il me parle, m'écoute, vraiment, il m'entend, il me regarde, mais il finit toujours par parcourir la salle commune du regard en même temps. Quand il s'aperçoit que j'ai compris ce qu'il fait, il s'excuse d'un air réellement désolé en me lançant un regard étrange. Après une minute de silence il se lève en prétextant qu'il a un rendez-vous. Ce qui n'est plus un mensonge deux minutes plus tard…

Le genre de filles qui ne cèdent pas facilement, il les appelle son « 4 heures ». Oui, parce qu'on parle de ses conquêtes de temps en temps. Ça me blesse parfois mais il ne va pas dans les détails, comme si il sentait que ça faisait plus que me gêner. Ces petites minettes, il les aborde, elles résistent, il insiste, elles finissent par craquer en deux jours grand max. Il profite de son nouveau jouet pendant… peut-être deux semaines et plus tard il leur annonce gentiment que c'est terminé. Elles font des crises. Mais il sait convaincre, se faire pardonner, et leur faire croire qu'avec elles, c'était mieux qu'avec les autres. Elles y croient. Moi je ne dis rien et je n'en pense pas moins : pitoyables.

Comme moi.

Il n'a pas conscience du mal qu'il me fait. Ou qu'il leur fait. Ça ne lui fait rien de leur mentir, il le fait sans remords. En fin de compte, elles en gardent un bon souvenir, si elles ne font pas de dépressions ou une tentative de suicide. Parfois, il passe pour le dernier des salauds, mais les filles se bousculent toujours autant pour être la prochaine. Il veut faire de mal à personne, que ça soit à moi ou à ces pauvres filles. Il veut juste se faire du bien. Je crois qu'il cache quelque chose derrière ce changement de comportement envers les femmes. Quand on aborde le sujet, il l'évite avec brio.

_Mon tombeur n'est pas un arnaqueur_

_Il n'a jamais promis d'apporter le bonheur_

_Même pas à moi_

_Je m'incline et j'accepte ses lois_

_Sans regrets ni rancune il me plaît bien comme ça_

_Sous ses airs innocents le petit prince est un roi_

On ne lui en veut jamais longtemps. On l'acclame toujours, il est toujours autant apprécié. Après tout, tout le monde sait à quoi s'attendre avec lui, il veut juste se détendre et s'amuser avec les filles. Tout le monde le sait. Il n'a jamais rien promis, n'a jamais dit « je t'aime » à l'une d'entre elles. Pour lui c'est juste un jeu dont il a lui-même établi les règles et les énoncent à chaque nouvelle maîtresse. Si il y en a une qui demande plus que ce qu'il veut bien lui donner, il la largue. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny ou Cho. Harry s'est remis plus d'une fois avec cette dernière, parce qu'elle est belle et sait toujours comment lui faire plaisir… Pour Ginny, il a rompu avec toute la douceur dont il sait faire preuve. Parce qu'elle était la sœur de Ron, c'était délicat pour lui. Ginny, étant ma meilleure amie, m'a raconté comment il avait procédé, et je l'ai envié pour le dernier baiser qu'il lui a offert. Elle m'a expliqué que si il ne pouvait pas être avec elle c'est parce qu'il en aimait une autre. Ce fameux baiser qu'elle n'oubliera jamais, il lui a annoncé comme celui qu'il donnerait un jour à celle ont il est amoureux.

Doux, sucré, puis sauvage, sensuel, rempli de désir… Elle n'a pas pu allé plus loin dans sa description, qu'elle fondait en larmes de ne pas être la fille qu'il aimait à ce point.

En ce qu'il me concerne, il ne s'est jamais engagé verbalement non plu, n'a jamais dit « tu es la seule qui » je ne sais trop quoi. Je ne me fais pas d'idées mais je sais... De toute façon je l'aime comme il l'est. Je ne lui en veux pas parce que même s'il ne m'a rien dit, je sais que je suis spéciale pour lui. De quelle façon, je ne sais pas mais je le sens dans ses sourires et dans ses regards. C'est sans regrets que je le laisse aller vers ces autres filles qui compensent ce dont il est en manque. Vers ces nanas qui n'auront jamais un lien aussi fort que celui qu'il préserve vers moi.

Il est tellement populaire qu'un surnom est né, on ne sait trop comment. « Le Roi des Gryffondors ». Sûrement un sobriquet donné par les machos de l'école. Pour une réputation c'est une réputation ! Potter le mec le plus irrésistible de Poudlard ! Cette popularité lui a valu d'être Préfet cette année. Le pire c'est qu'il s'en fiche, il ne prend pas la grosse tête malgré ses copains qui lui donnent une petite tape dans le dos après qu'il se soit tapé une fille jusqu'ici inaccessible ou frigide. Il garde la tête froide. Enfin… quand il n'y a pas une pouf qui se frotte contre lui de façon suggestive… Mais en dehors de ça, il a toujours cette part d'innocence, de naïveté qui le rend encore fragile. Même si derrière ça, il cogite, il sait comment faire hurler une fille de plaisir d'après les rumeurs. Je m'en doute de toute façon. C'est un contraste entre le petit prince et le grand méchant loup.

_Et moi je suis tombé sur lui_

_Et j'avoue que depuis_

_Je joue à la groupie_

_Je fais la queue chaque jour_

_Dans les rangs de sa cour_

_Attendant bien sagement qu'il me donne un peu d'amour_

Et quoi qu'il arrive je suis amoureuse de lui. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je suis comme ses groupies qui font la queue pour se faire dévorer par le grand méchant loup. Moi, autant sinon plus que les autres, j'attends qu'il pose enfin ses yeux sur moi. Je voudrais à chaque fois, lui couper le souffle rien qu'avec un sourire coquin. Juste qu'il s'avance vers moi parmi la foule de nanas qui plombent la salle commune. Qu'il se penche sur mes lèvres sous leurs regards meurtriers. Qu'il m'offre le même amour que celui qu'il a mis dans le baiser de Ginny. Si ce n'est pas demain, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, bien sagement.

_Mon tombeur est tombé sur une bombe bien roulée_

_Il m'a plu regardée plus jamais plus jamais_

_J'ai beau bomber le torse remuer du fessier_

_La Barbie platinée est passée en premier_

Ce soir il y a une petite fête dans la salle sur demande. Harry est là. C'est normal, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a gagné le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard. Comme d'habitude la moitié des filles présentes lui tournent autour comme des mouches. Ce soir il n'y fait pas attention. Il a l'air préoccupé. Il est avec moi. Il préfère, dit-il, rester avec sa meilleure amie, qu'il n'a pas la tête à ça. Alors on rit ensemble une bonne partie de la soirée, sous le regard de Ron et des nanas jalouses de Gryffondor. Je me sens bien, vraiment. On est comme seul, dans notre bulle, personne n'est présent pour nous. Je sais qu'il pense pareil, il ne parle qu'avec moi, ne regarde que moi, ce soir. Il me fait sourire, rire, frémir quand il me parle aux creux de l'oreille pour me susurrer un secret inexistant. Il veut les faire tous enrager, il veut faire comprendre que ce soir, il est à moi, et moi je marche dans la combine, bats des cils toutes les dix minutes et nous sommes secouer par des fous rires, fiers des réactions de ceux qui nous entourent.

« Il est à moi, tout à moi. Ce soir il me regarde rien que moi ! »

C'est avec cette pensée qui me rend toute légère – aidée par les cinq verres d'alcool que j'ai déjà ingurgités – que je vais aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir.

_Elle s'agite elle l'excite et moi je finis exit_

_Elle se cambre il en tremble n'écoutant que son membre_

_Elle l'invite il m'évite et il m'oublie très vite_

_Il est l'heure j'en ai peur de m'avouer GAME OVER_

C'est en revenant que je le vois, plaqué contre le mur, une blonde platine qui explore ses amygdales. Elle se détache enfin de lui et le traîne sur la piste de danse. Elle se trémousse contre lui, ses mains le caresse, elle massacre ses lèvres à coup de langue et de dents. Elle est d'une indécence qui frôle l'atteinte à la pudeur. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur eux. Je suis encore et toujours immobile, une expression faussement impassible plaqué au visage.

Elle se frotte contre lui et nous jette des regards victorieux. Lui, se prend au jeu, la laisse faire à sa guise sous nos yeux choqués. Mais il aime choquer les autres, il en a rien à faire de ce que les autres pensent. Il aime les faire rougir de honte ou pâlir de dégoût. Ses yeux sont assombris et aveuglés par le désir qu'elle a poussé à son paroxysme.

Il ne me regarde plu. Il ne me voit pas parmi la foule. Il évite de regarder ailleurs que dans le décolleté de cette bombe qui lui offre volontiers la vue. Il ne regarde qu'elle… Alors qu'il y a à peine deux minutes c'est sur moi qu'il posait les yeux, c'est moi qui me sentais unique et spéciale. Je me sentais supérieure aux autres. Je m'aperçois qu'il y a deux minutes c'est moi qui leur jeter à tous un regard triomphant.

Mais en deux minutes je suis tombée de haut, tombée du paradis. Pour moi dans la minute qui suit et celles qui vont succéder… Au jeu préféré de Harry…

Pour moi c'est GAME OVER.

« Hermione… euh… tu pleures ? »

Je me retourne en sursautant. Ron. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il jette un regard rempli de reproches à Harry. Il nous a vu toute la soirée, il nous a fixé avec peine et envie. Il sait pourquoi les larmes ont coulé. Il les fait disparaître d'un revers de la main avec un faible sourire compatissant.

Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

Je lui souris tout de même pour le remercier et le repousse gentiment avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Il essaye de me suivre mais je lui demande de s'abstenir. Je marche lentement vers la porte. Un regard vers Harry. J'accélère. Je suffoque, il fait trop chaud ici. Un dernier regard. Je croise des yeux vert émeraude magnifiques avec une lueur de curiosité. Il me fixe, son sourire s'est fané, il ne voit plus cette pétasse qui se trémousse devant lui comme une stripteaseuse. Je laisse échapper une larme sans le vouloir. Dans ce dernier regard, il comprend tout. Pas besoin d'articuler un mot muet, il n'a pas besoin de lire sur mes lèvres pour comprendre pourquoi je pleure.

C'est sur son regard surpris et perdu que je quitte la salle.

_Et moi je suis tombée sur lui_

_Et j'avoue que depuis_

_Je joue à la groupie_

_J'attends encore mon tour_

_Je désespère pas qu'un jour_

Je suis dingue de lui. Je suis comme ces filles qui lui tournent autour. Quand je suis le centre d'attention parce que je avec lui, je lance des regards supérieurs aux autres. Je suis comme toutes ces filles pour lui. De son point de vue, tout à l'heure c'était juste une partie du jeu. Mais pour moi c'était plus. Et je trouve encore la force de l'attendre ? N'est ce pas inutile ? Ne devrais-je pas ouvrir les yeux et me rabattre sur Ron ? Je n'ai plus le courage de l'espérer tout en étant témoin de ce genre de scène.

« Hermione ! »

C'est lui…

J'accélère le pas vers notre salle commune. Je refuse de lui montrer comme je suis brisée en cet instant. Il peut aller retrouver sa bombe platinée, j'ai l'habitude qu'il me quitte pour aller tirer un coup ! Mais ce soir c'était juste lui et moi…

Ce soir il ne devait y avoir que moi…

« Hermione… »

Je me suis écroulée sur les escaliers. Je pleure toute ma peine. Je verse les larmes pour toutes les fois où j'aurais dû le faire. Il est sur deux marches plus hautes derrière moi. Il s'approche doucement et s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Ne pleures pas… »

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je le repousse au début, mais j'ai tellement envie de me blottir contre son torse que je me laisse rapidement aller. Il me berce en silence et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il sait pourquoi. Il ne dit rien, il n'a rien à dire. Seuls les gestes compte.

Quand je suis calmée, il relève mon visage, nous ne sommes très proches. Il me sourit avec une grande douceur avant de se pencher vers mes lèvres.

_C'est à moi qu'il donnera un tout petit peu d'amour_

Il m'embrasse avec tendresse. Pour commencer. Ensuite, sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres et je les entrouvre comme une invitation qu'il accepte avec plaisir. Sa langue rejoint la mienne dans un soupir de contentement et il savoure ce baiser de plus en plus vorace.

Comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis des années.

Je réponds à cette étreinte tant attendue. Ma main vient se réfugier dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser et la sienne vient se faufiler sur mes hanches. Ce baiser est doux, sucré, il est fougueux en même temps, il s'éternise, on veut qu'il s'éternise, alors que nous manquons tous deux d'oxygène. Mais nous passons outre, faisant durer notre étreinte jusqu'à suffoquer de plaisir. Finalement, ne pouvant plus continuer, nous nous séparons, le souffle nous manquant, tout comme ce contact. Mes yeux tombent sur les siens et il m'adresse ce sourire en coin qui me fait craquer, son expression me parait si innocente, il a l'air si comblé, que j'ai à nouveau cette sensation de flottement, de légèreté. Je lui souris tendrement et il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de se nicher dans mon cou, en déposant un petit baiser à la naissance de ma nuque.

« Je t'aime, 'Mione… »

J'ai attendu des années pour l'entendre me dire ces mots. C'est plus que je ne puis en supporter. Je me jette dans ses bras en lui murmurant des je t'aime tous les deux baisers.

« Je t'aime à en devenir folle… »

« Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure… je pensais ne jamais t'avoir… »

Je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras, il cherche le plus de contact possible, comme moi, pour être certain que ce n'est pas un rêve. Il m'emporte dans sa chambre de préfet et nous rattrapons le temps perdu… jusqu'au petit matin où il me ramène le petit déjeuné au lit.

Je l'aime, mon tombeur.

§oOo§

Alors ça va ? C'est la première songfic que je finis (mais c'est la deuxième, oui) je suis qu'à 60 pourcents satisfaite de la fin mais j'espère que vous avez aimé :p je suis impatiente de lire vos reviews ! Ne vous gênez surtout pas !!!

La prochaine songfic arrive héhé

A la prochaine ! nyu

Tomochan


End file.
